


Paint You Wings

by galaxylagoon



Series: Set You Free [on hold] [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fix-It, Gay Harley Keener, Marvel Universe, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylagoon/pseuds/galaxylagoon
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Tony Stark finds himself rescued from Siberia by a Wizard calling himself Doctor Strange.From the wreckage of the media-dubbed 'Avengers Civil War', Tony does what he does best: build from the wreckage.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Set You Free [on hold] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643977
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	1. Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please let me know what you think!

The first thing Tony Stark could feel was cold, biting cold nipping at his fingers and nose. So cold that it burned. Burning fire searing through his flesh and bone, burning him to a crisp. Burning that felt as if his flesh was melting and his bones were being scorched. 

Then the pain creeped in. Hot, shooting pain in his arms and legs. Pain great enough to make him need to scream, then he felt the aching, crushing pain of his chest and he couldn't scream. A wet, metallic taste in his mouth made him open his mouth, but he couldn't get air. He couldn't breathe. Why he cant breathe? 

Then a thunderclap pain in his head proved too much, rendering him unconscious. Tony Stark's last memory before his eyes closed was orange sparks appearing in his field of vision. 

-

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

"What the hell? Turn that off." Tony slurred, blinking his eyes open, before throwing a hand over his eyes as the light above his bed in the medical wing invaded his corneas. 

"Hes awake!" A female voice gasped loudly, making Tony grumble at the volume. 

At that moment, his eyes adjusted to see Dr Helen Cho, and a man standing behind her looking like he stepped off the set of an off-brand Harry Potter movie. Pepper was at his bedside, looking less than pristine. 

Dr Cho shined a flashlight in each of his eyes, ignoring his glances to the man in the corner. 

"Am I just hallucinating, or is there a Harry Potter reject in my hospital room?" Tony's voice came out groggy. 

Dr. Cho ignored him, "Follow my finger with your eyes." 

Tony obeyed, and as she put away her instruments, deeming him alright, the cloaked man stepped forward. Tony tried to become comfortable on the hard, twin hospital bed with scratchy sheets.

"My name is Stephen Strange, I found you in Siberia and saved your life." He drawled without emotion. 

Pepper sighed, "Way to bury the lead, Stephen," she then turned to Tony, "Do you know what happened?" 

Tony scratched the back of his head, "I got a vibranium shield shoved into my chest." He said, not meeting his friend's eyes. 

"That's an understatement." Helen Cho muttered bitterly, tapping furiously at her tablet screen, glancing up to check the still-beeping moniters. 

"You've been out for a while. Your heart stopped a total of three times on the way here. Your clavicles and sternum were shattered, you had four broken ribs, your spleen was ruptured, you had a grade three liver lac, a collapsed lung, and too many contusions to your chest and extremeties to count," the man paused, "By all means, you shouldn't have survived."

Tony's eyes widened with each word as his medical condition was revealed. Pepper simply looked down, hand squeezing Tony's arm lightly to ground either him or herself, or possibly both. 

Then a realization dawned on him, he felt fine. He was in no pain. 

"How am I alive?" Tony demanded, looking at the doctors as they paused. Pepper simply squeezed his wrist harder. 

"Your body sustained so much damage, you were going to die. But you developed a version of Extremis that wouldn't have the side effects that Killians' had a few years ago. So, we used it. It was a shot in the dark but it was one more shot than we had without it." Helen responded firmly, while Dr. Strange stood stoicly. 

"Extremis?" Tony whispered, staring at the two, "Friday?" 

"Welcome back, boss. What can I do for you?" The comforting AI's irish accent came, making Tony's tight shoulders loosen a bit. 

"Thanks, Fri. How am I?" 

"Your temperature is holding steady at one hundred degress Fahrenheit. You do not seem to be at risk for any negative side effects of the Extremis injection," Friday replied curtly. 

"See, Tony. You're fine, you're going to be okay," Pepper insisted, rubbing the arm she held, "There was no other choice." 

"What did it do?" Tony asked, placing his hand on Pepper's. His face was solemn, trying to accept what they had to do to keep him alive.

"Well, it fused to your DNA, naturally changing it instead of invading the DNA like Killian's Extremis did. That's the reason his failed. Your extremis gave you enhanced healing, we know for sure. It even healed your liver and kidney damage. We don't know about other enhancements, yet." Stephen spoke, standing next to Helen as she gave Tony a shaky smile. 

Just then, Pepper's phone gave a soft series of chimes. She picked up the phone, pressing it to her ear. 

"This is Pepper Potts. Yes- no I know, I know. Alright, is half an hour alright? Yes, that works. I'll see you then. " 

She flashed an apologetic look at Tony, who simply smiled. 

"I'm okay, Pep. Go ahead, I'll see you soon." 

Pepper squeezed his arm one last time before taking her leave, ginger hair flowing behind her as she made her quick exit. 

Helen waved goodbye, turning back to Tony once the door was closed, "Okay, Stark. I think you're clear to sleep in your own bed tonight. I'll have Friday moniter you for the night." 

Tony swung his pajama clad legs off the side of the bed, "Thank god, for that. Thank you, Helen, Thank you, Gandalf." He walked toward the door, turning the knob and pulling it open. 

Only for the door to pop off the hinges with a loud snapping noise. 

Helen jumped, while Strange simply turned to look. All three looked at eachother for a few passing seconds. 

Tony looked from the door, still being held in his hand by the doorknob, to the two doctors. 

"I think the Extremis may have some side effects, docs." 

-

Three days after his awakening and revelations in a room of the medical wing, Tony Stark has never been more frustrated. 

To begin, the media is going crazy. Why is the media going crazy? you may ask, well the media is going crazy because somehow the suit. footage of the siberia fight had been leaked to the general public with an untraceable source. 

Quickly, support for the accords skyrocketed, as did the hatred for the now dubbed 'Rogue Avengers.' 

Almost the opposite happened for Iron Man. The public suddenly supported him more than ever, and the Stark Industries stocks hadn't been this high since before Tony shut down the weapons division of SI. 

This all was fantastic that was not the source of Tony's stress. No, the source of Tony's stress was that he had to replace nearly every door in his penthouse. 

After three days, he finally got relative control on his new enhanced strength. Sadly, he had to go through a total of 22 doors and 10 sink faucet knobs to get there. Helen, having been working along side him to understand and research his powers, was quite proud. 

As of now, Tony was in the gym. He lifted up a seven hundred pound bar bell above his head, holding it without trembling for several moments before lowering it back to the ground with a clink.

Tony took a sip of water, almost spitting it out when a voice came from behind him. 

"I see you've progressed." 

He turned to see Stephen behind him, the odd cloak off his shoulders and fluttering around the room, much like a cat exploring a new space. 

"Hey wizard, where have you been?" Tony asked, seeing this was the first time Stephen had appeared since the first day in the medical wing. 

"I had an inter-dimensional threat to our universe and timeline to take care of." Stephen spoke in the same monotone voice as always, but the corner of his lips turned up at the look of absolute bafflment on Tony's face. 

"Enough about the other dimensions, how are you handling your situation?" 

"You mean the 'avengers are broken up' situation or the 'I have suddenly gained superhuman abilities' situation? C'mon, Wizard, you have to elaborate here." Tony gestured with his hands while speaking. 

"Both, I admit. Neither must be particularly pleasant." 

"They aren't." 

Tony and Stephen sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Stephen spoke again. 

"The world needs Avengers, but It does not need those Avengers, Tony. Remember, you create. It's time to create something new." 

Tony looked to Stephen, smiles creeping onto their faces. They knew what needed to be done. 

-

After several meetings with the UN panel, talking to some important people, and a fuck ton of paperwork, a press conference was called with trusted media representatives. 

So, Tony Stark stood on the stage behind a podium. Mic at the ready and cards forgotten, as always, Cameras began flashing.

"Good evening, ladies, gents. This press conference was called in regards to the media dubbed 'Rogue Avengers.' Please hold your questions to the end, thank you." 

Tony paused, straightening his posture. 

"The world needs Avengers, but the Avengers aren't Steve Rogers and his friends. So, with support from the UN, I would like to introduce each member of the New Avengers." Tony gave his suave smile as Cameras began to flash rapidly, journalist scribbling notes at lighting speed. 

"I, myself, as Ironman. Will be coming out of retirement to become an Avenger."

"James Rhodes, also known as War Machine," the war machine armor flew on stage, Rhodey still being in the medical wing recovering from his fall. 

"Vision," Vision simply levitated from back stage, landing beside the empty armor, happily waving to the cameras. 

"Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme," Stephen flew down using his cloak, landing next to Vision. His cloak then detached itself, standing next to him. 

"King T'Challa, also known as Black Panther," The king walked out in his suit, the mask off. He gave a wave to the cameras. 

"and Hope Van Dyne, also known as The Wasp." Hope appeared in full suit, having been standing there while shrunk. The reporters look visibly thrilled, dying to ask questions. 

"We will now accept questions," Tony looked amonf the crowd, pointing at a younger man wearing a blue shirt. 

"What is going to happen to the rogue avengers?" 

Tony smiled, "Fantastic question! The UN considers them criminals for the time being, and they will be treated as such. Now, you in the red dress."

"Are these New Avengers as good as the original avengers?" 

"No," Tony Stark said, staring into the camera, "They're better. When things are rebuilt, they're built better, stronger, and more advanced. They are more than capable of protecting our world." 

Cameras flashed as he announced the press conference was over, last minute questions screamed as the New Avengers walked off screen. 

Sitting her dingy hotel room, Natasha Romanov knew she made a mistake.


	2. Thanks To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONED SEXUAL ABUSE AND SKIP WESTSCOTT. 
> 
> There is a row of ~~~~ when the section begins and ends, please skip that part if you want or need to, stay safe, lovelies.

Peter Parker did not have an easy start to life, or life in general for that matter.

It all began when he was 4 years old, dropped off at his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's apartment with his blue backpack stuffed with clothes and toys. His mom gave him a kiss on the top of his curly head, and his dad gave him a hug before they waved goodbye, promising it was only going to be a weekend. So, he enjoyed his weekend with his Aunt and Uncle, promising to visit more once his parents came home.

Sunday came and passed, Peter not noticing the worried looks on his young Aunt and Uncle's faces as he played with his Lego bricks.

Peter Parker was wearing a nightgown on monday night when they got the call that his parents were never coming home again.

-

Peter started Kindergarden when he was 5 years old. Donning a blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist with a bow in the back and braided hair, Peter timidly walked towards the elementary school. His aunt and uncle were on either side of him, holding his small hands. Looking back, Peter realizes that May and Ben were more scared than he was at the time. Aunt May trying to hide her tears and Ben giving a forced smile.

As they arrived at the classroom, parents and children alike crying, Peter put on a brave face. He hugged May and Ben, bidding them goodbye, and headed into his classroom. The kids we're _really_ loud, and Peter didn't like it. Then he saw a quiet Filipino boy sitting in the corner, wearing a Captain America shirt and drawing a cool looking grey robot with seven arms that had crab-like pinchers.

Peter marched up to the boy's seat, plopping down in the seat next to him, "I like your shirt," He said, picking up a peice of paper and crayons to draw too.

"Thanks! I'm Ned," Ned said, smiling.

"I'm Sarah. Can we be best friends?"

"Yeah! Best friends forever. Wanna draw robots with me?"

"Yeah!" Peter smiled, beginning his own robot drawing on his paper.

For the rest of class, Peter and Ned talked and drew together, Peter's aunt and Ned's mom sharing their phone numbers when they came to pick up their kids. That was the day Peter made his life-long best friend. 

-

When Peter was 8 years old, he looked at his best friend of three years.

"Hey Ned?"

Ned looked up from where he was laying on his stomach on the floot of his bedroom doing his math homework, "Yeah, Sarah?"

"I don't think I'm a girl."

"So, are you a boy now?"

"I think so." Peter said, looking away from his friend.

"That means you need a boy name!" Ned said excitedly, moving to sit next to Peter on the bed.

Peter frowned, "but what do I tell May and Ben?"

"Well, I can call you by a boy name. Then they don't _have_ to know," Ned paused, thinking, "how about Peter, like Peter Mayhew? He plays Chewbacca!"

The smile on Neds face was contagious, and the ridiculous endearment of the name being after Chewbacca's actor made Peter reply.

"Yeah, I like Peter."

-

At 9 years old, Peter Parker's luck turned around. He worked up the courage to tell his Aunt May and Uncle Ben that he wasn't a girl, and his name wasnt Sarah.

Uncle Ben smiled and took his nephews hand, simply saying, "I think I have the best nephew in the world."

When Peter woke up, he found his dresses and skirts replaced with button ups and t-shirts. That morning was the first morning Peter had smiled in a long time.

That morning he got dressed for school, a blue Albert Einstein t-shirt with beige cargo shorts.

Arriving at school, he got strange looks from his teachers and classmates alike. Peter, however, ignored them, and ran up to Ned to tell him the news. Ned beamed at Peter, and hugged him happily.

~~~~~Warning~~~~~

When Peter was 10 years old, he met Skip Westcott. The man with the sand colored hair and tan skin moved next door to the small family of three, taking a quick liking to Peter after helping the boy pick up the multitude of books that fell when he missed a step on the stairs.

Skip called Peter 'Einstein' when he saw the physics book he had been carrying, but it was a compliment. Not like the mean kids at school. Skip met his Aunt and Uncle, and they couldn't be happier to have a trusted friend for their nephew

Over time, they grew closer. Skip was 23, and was the first person to not look down on Peter for his age or academic abilities. The man even offered to watch Peter for free when Aunt May and Uncle Ben had work to do, after all, they needed the money. Skip was his older brother, he looked up to him.

But older brothers don't do what Skip did.

Peter knew it didn't _feel_ okay. He didn't like what they were doing, or the magazines Skip showed him, but he didn't want to disappoint the man who was so kind to him. So, Peter let it happen again.

When Peter Parker was 10, he felt disgusting and dirty, laying in a hospital bed while nurses collected evidence from his nails, mouth, _everywhere_ _._ Skip had already abandoned his apartment by the time Peter's Aunt had come home from work to find him laying catatonic on his bedroom floor, covered in their mess.

When Peter was 11, the monster left.

~~~~~Warning Over~~~~~

Peter awoke on Christmas Day, this would be the eighth Christmas he spent with his Aunt and Uncle, and they had been hinting toward a special present that they had gotten him. At first, they tried to convince him that it was Santa bringing a special gift, but Peter had not believed in Santa since he was three.

Peter raced out of bed, only to see his Aunt and Uncle in the living room already. Usually, he had to go and jump on their bed to wake them.

As Peter took a seat on the floor next to the modest tree, Aunt May handed him a thin, rectangular parcel wrapped with reindeer wrapping paper. He quickly tore the paper off, not noticing his Uncle Ben was holding a camera and recording him.

The last of the wrapping paper fluttered to the floor, revealing a sturdy wooden picture frame, and behind the glass sat a Birth Certificate with the name 'Peter Benjamin Parker.'

When Peter was 12 years old, he finally got his name.

-

Peter Parker was 13 years old, his class got the lucky opportunity to go to Oscorp Industries for a tour. The class had cheered, Peter and his best friend among them.

When they arrived at the Oscorp building, the students were practically bouncing with excitement. Peter had chattered excitedly to Ned as they got their badges, eyes darting around the facility with awe.

They were taken from room to room, Peter lagging behind to gaze at display of spiders.

_"Ouch!"_ Peter whispered as he felt a sharp pain on his hand, looking down to see a spider on his hand. Most reasonable people would have screamed, considering he was standing next to a display of spiders that had been experimented on with radiation and radioactive materials.

Peter, however, squished the spider on instinct. None of the cages were empty, so he had nothing to worry about. He didn't have long to think it over, Ned grabbed his arm to urge him back to the group. He felt fine, no reason to make a big deal out of it.

-

That night Peter's only thoughts were _'yup, big deal. Very big deal.'_ As he sat on the bathroom floor, throwing up every thirty seconds.

That's where his Uncle found him that night after his shift.

Peter had been sleeping for two days, and had been delirious during the few times he had woken. His fever had spiked to 104°F, according to his Aunt and Uncle. Peter had no way of confirming, considering he had no memories of that time.

After checking five times that his temperature was normal, and letting him have breakfast in bed, May deemed Peter well enough to stand up, before leaving to let him get dressed.

But now Peter was perplexed, staring at his hand, his shirt to stuck to it.

So. Looks like the spider bite _did_ do something.

-

Peter Parker had just turned 14, and had his powers for a week when the worst day of his life came.

He just wanted ice cream from a little shop just a few minutes walk from their apartment, and Ben had agreed. So, off they went. They were only a few yards from the shop when it happened.

An argument behind them. One guy accidentally fired his gun, then Uncle Ben fell to the ground.

The next few days were a blur. Uncle Ben on the ground. Blood on his hands. A funeral.

Peter was 14 years old when he became Spider-Man.

-

At 14 1/2 years old, after watching his uncle bleed out on the ground, Peter thought nothing life could throw would shock him.

Then he walked into see Iron Man on his couch, eating a date loaf not fit for human consumption. He promptly told him he knew his secret identity and basically told him they were going to Germany.

Peter had the time of his life, he got a new suit with _totally awesome_ features and a built-in chest binder, stole Captain America's sheild, caught The Winter Soldier's arm, and got to see a tiny guy _become huge!_

Despite his injuries, Peter classified what he liked to call 'Operation Captain Germ', as a success.

To be fair, he only called it 'Operation Captain Germ' in his head. It would be kinda weird to say out loud. Especially to someone like Iron Man.

-

Peter Parker sat in his living room, feet tucked underneath his bottom as he sat on the living room couch. He watched on the TV as the New Avengers were introduced, and _wow._

He had never considered that there _could_ be an Avengers team without Captain America, but he was glad there was, and the new team looked _AWESOME!_ His curious eyes landed on the Sorcerer Supreme with his flying cloak, watching the cloak happily wave to reporters.

-

After Germany, Peter fully expected to be ignored by Mr. Stark. He was just a teenager from Queens, there was no reason to keep in touch, especially now that Mr. Stark was busy building up almost an entirely new team of highly trained heros

The first call came about a month after the airport battle in Lezipig, as Peter was crawling back into his bedroom through the window after patrol. Mr. Stark asking about his injuries that kept him grounded from the battle after the little-to-big guy swatted him.

Thankfully, With Peter's enhanced healing, his recovery time was shortened from a few weeks to only nine hours. Mr. Stark had seemed pleased, and hung up directly after.

Not put off by his hero's lack of communication, Peter set off to continue his patrol.

Twelve attempted muggings and one busted drug deal later, Spider-man crawled through his window, sticking to the ceiling, closing the door painstakingly slowly, wincing at the audible creak. Once he was in the clear, he silently flipped to the floor and shed his mask....

Only to come face-to-face with one Ned Leeds and a broken Lego Death Star. In this situation, there was only one thing to say;

"Shit."

-

The second call wasnt a call per-say, it was more of a message-sent-through-Happy kind of thing, but Peter supposes it counts.

After a week of aimless phone calls to Happy with no response, his cell phone finally rang when Spider-Man perched on a roof top, taking a rare break from crime fighting to watch the street lights flicker.

"H-Hello? Hi! Mr.Happy, is it a mission?" Peter stammered as he succeeded in fumbling the phone to his ear and pressing 'accept call'.

"Kid." Happy greeted gruffly from the other line, "Boss wants to see you."

Okay wow, leave it to Happy to just skip the small talk. 

Peter paused for a moment, "Oh, oh! Alright! Can-" Peter evaluated his words for a moment because, _this is Happy Hogan aka the HEAD OF SECURITY FOR TONY FREAKIN' STARK_ and he didn't want to sound idiotic or like a kid, or say anything embarrassing

"Can you what?"

"Ca-can I ask why?" He rubbed his free hand on his leg, a nervous habit he couldnt seem to break.

"Something to do with your internship, kid. Don't keep him waiting." And Happy hung up.

Peter stared at his phone, slightly hurt by the abrupt dismissal. He knew Happy acted like this usually, but it still hurt. But Happy had said this was about his _internship_ which must mean mission! _IRON MAN WANTED HIM TO GO ON A MISSION!_

Heeding Mr. Happy's warning, Peter shot out a web to a nearby building, swinging and flipping into his next shot. Karen helpfully outlined the route to the Tower.

As he swung, Peter spoke, "Hey, Karen, do _you_ know what this is about?"

"No, I do not have any information regarding boss' request to see you. Sorry, Spider-Man." She replied, sounding almost sympathetic. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she was an AI.

_It was worth a shot._

"It's fine Karen, don't worry about it. Whats our E.T.A?"

"Approximately two minutes."

Peter didn't reply, he just focused on his swings as he hurried his way to the tower, deciding entering through the front door would be his best bet, considering he saw no windows open.

Spider-Man landed on the ground next to front enterence. Happy suddenly filled his field of vision.

"Come on, kid." Happy barked, gesturing Peter infront of him. Peter complied, stopping after getting inside so that he could follow Happy instead. The two entered an elevator, Happy pressing a button and swiping a key card.

"Hello Spider-Man, welcome back, Mr. Hogan," a female voice with an irish accent chimed, "I will alert boss of your arrival."

Peter jumped, looking for the source of the voice while Happy looked at him.

"Who is that?!" Peter askes, slipping his mask off and trying to flatten down his undoubtedly messy curls.

"I am F.R.I.D.A.Y., I'm an AI that runs the tower and Boss' suit. It's nice to meet you, Peter."

Peter looked amazed, "It's so nice to meet you! You're an AI? That's SO cool!"

The boy was practically bouncing on his toes, and Happy couldn't help but soften his posture.

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal an elaborate living room, Mr. Stark seated on a couch.

"Kid! Happy! Come on over and take a seat."

Peter nervously shuffled over, sitting down in an arm chair slowly while Happy practically collapsed onto the opposite end of the couch from Mr.Stark.

Speaking of Mr. Stark...

He looked different. It was hard to see on TV, but Peter noticed he looked younger. Like at least a decade shaved off. And Peter noted his arms looked... Bigger than they did the day he met Mr. Stark. The grey from his hair and goatee was completely gone.

"Okay kid, I can tell you're anxious so let's cut to the chase," Mr. Stark leaned down to rest his elbows on his knees, crossing his hands and using them as a chin rest, "You're smart, and I want you to be my actual intern."

"Mc'Scuse me?" Peter spoke immediately on impulse , regretting it when he realized he had just _memed_ at Tony Stark, literal superhero and billionaire.

Mr. Stark thankfully chose to ignore Peter's mistake, saving the younger boy a world of embaressment.

"I want you to be my personal intern. You get paid, you actually work with me in my lab, you'll even have a badge to make it official. Maybe it'll count as extra credit for school, not like you need it. I've seen your grades, a weighted GPA of 5.5 is impressive, kid."

Tony took his sunglasses off, fastening them to the collar of his casual t-shirt.

"Oh, um. Thanks, thank you, sir," Peter said awkwardly, "What about May? What do I tell her?"

"First of all, never call me sir. In fact, call me Tony. Secondly, I'll handle it," Tony paused, "Fri? What time is it?

"One A.M, Boss."

"Your AI is seriously cool, Mr. Stark." Peter breathed out, making Happy roll his eyes.

"Alright, kiddy. It's one in the morning, time for spiderbabies to be in bed. Happy trails, kid." Tony stood, coming over to pat Peter on his shoulder.

Peter groaned, but complied, waving goodbye to the two as he took a running leap out the window. He shot a web onto the tower to swing around the side, looking behind him to see Mr. Stark stood at the window, waving goodbye.

That night, Peter arrived home, crawled through his window, and curled up in bed. Sleep came easier that night.

-

Monday afternoon, Tony Stark found himself on the doorstep of the Parker home, dressed in a crisp grey suit with his signature sunglasses. He knocked thrice on the door, waiting patiently for the few seconds it took May Parker to open the door.

"Mr. Stark? Oh, come in," May looked surprised, stepping back from the door to usher him inside the small but homey apartment.

"Hey, Mrs. Parker." Tony moved to sit on the sofa, like he had the first time he had shown up to their apartment unannounced.

"Nice to see you again," she said flusterdly, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Likewise, Mrs. Parker. I was really impressed by Peter in Germany, so were a lot of scientists I introduced him to. Your kid really did win their hearts," Tony half-lied. He _was_ impressed by Peter in Germany, and had won _his_ heart at least, the kid was like a magnet.

She smiled, signaling him to continue.

"He really is bright, which is why I want him to come on as my paid personal intern, or, protegé if you will." Tony spoke, gesturing with his hands after hanging his sunglasses on the collar of his suit.

"Oh- that's, that's fantastic!" She beamed, obviously proud, "Peter will be so thrilled!"

"I'm glad, he deserves it," Tony pulled out a small stack of papers, "I just have a few forms and documents for you to sign. Basically saying you understand he's going to be in the lab with me and working with a lot of materials that can hazardous," at May's dubious face, he corrects himself, "but I'm going to be with him whenever he's in the lab, I'll look after him- Promise."

May looked assured, "Alright, Stark, but if Anything happens to my nephew I will have your head on a stick." She warned as she began to look through and sign the papers.

Tony couldn't help but smile, because he wouldn't have it any other way.

-

Wednesday morning came, and Peter had not slept. The excitement creeping through his veins at the prospect of his first day at Stark Industries as _Tony Stark's Personal Intern._ It left him with a permanent smile on his face, even as he narrowly avoided bumping into strangers on the subway.

Arriving at school, Peter's enhanced senses were blasted by bright lights, student chatter, and the smell of body oder and an overwhelming amount of perfume.

_Seriously. Why do girls insist on spraying an entire bottle every morning, when it doesn't even smell good? If your going to pour an entire bottle of scent on yourself at least make it something pleasant._

Peter was interrupted from his internal rambling by his spidey sense flaring up from dormancy to a small itch on the back of his neck, turning around just as Ned appeared by his side.

"Hey, man! You'll _never_ guess what my mom got me," Ned continued without giving Peter the chance to guess, "The Lego Stark Tower! You gotta tell me if it looks accurate. Are you excited? Because I think I might be more excited than you- okay I'm going to stop rambling now."

Peter beamed over at his friend, bouncing on his toes, "I'm so excited dude! Keep your phone on tonight, if it's even half as awesome as I'm imagining I'm going to need to rant tonight."

Peter linked his arm through Ned's briefly as a 'see you later' just as the bell rang, signaling the students of Midtown to head to their first period.

As he worked his way through school, to AP Spanish II, AP Chemisty, AP Calculus, Gym, Advanced Photography, AP World Civilization, and Advanced Engineering not even Flash's retorts and scoffs as his hand flew to the air to answer the teachers' question could put a dampen on his good mood.

During AP Spanish II, Peter's teacher paused to pick up the ringing phone.

"Mrs. Montagu's room," a pause, "Yes, he is," another pause, "Alright, I'll send him right down." Mrs. Montagu hung up the phone, and turned to the class.

"Peter, they need to see you in the office for a minute."

Peter's blood went cold.

_Why did they need to see him? Did he do something wrong? He didnt think he did, but he could have done something without realizing. But he didn't. Or, did he?_

Peter slowly stood, making his way to the office. His hands fisted in his sweater sleeves as he bit his lip. Eventually, he got to the office door. He pushed it open, facing the friendly secretary.

"Hello? I'm Peter Parker, I was called down to the office?" He asked nervously, but the secretary gave him a reasurring smile.

"Principal Morita needs to see you just for a moment, go on in. He's in his office."

Peter nodded and said thank you, inching his way to the Principal's office. He knocked softly on the open door, inside Principal Morita was at his desk, looking through papers.

"Mr. Parker! Come on in, take a seat," Peter did was he was told, stiffly taking a seat in a plush chair infront of the desk, "No need to look so nervous, I just called you here to let you know your Internship details are in the system so all your teachers will be notified. Congratulations, Mr. Parker, from what I've read Stark Industries usually only hires college graduates, and Tony Stark has never had a personal intern before."

Peter awkwardly bowed under the praise and slight skeptisism in the mans words, "Thank you, Mr. Morita. Is that all?" He asked timidly. 

The man nodded and sighed, "Yes, I suppose. Go on back to class, have a nice day, Mr. Parker."

"Yes, sir. You too."

Peter quickly made his way back to Spanish a few minutes before the bell, trying to avoid his classmates stares. Even after the awkward confrontation with his principal, Peter was excited.

So, Peter was impatiently tapping his foot rapidly as he had his eyes glued to the ticking clock of his Advanced Engineering class. The classes' assignment for the day was to work with a three dimensional program to learn the basics so they woule be able to use later in the year without anyone messing up their projects.

Then the bell rang, and Peter shot out of his seat, rushing off. He was the first out of the classroom, and as he speed-walked down the hall, he found nervousness creeping in and replacing the excitement. _What if he did something wrong? What if he messed up and Mr. Stark didn't want him to be his personal intern anymore? What if-_

Peter's thoughts were cut off by the honk of a car. Peter's head jerked up, spotting Happy through a rolled down window of a dark, most likely expensive car. He rushed over to the door to the back seat, opening it quickly. The inside of the car looked just as prestigious as the exterior. The seats were a soft, black leather material. The floor boards had a rubbery covering to protect it from anything shoes could drag into the car.

"Hi Mr. Happy!" He greeted, just as Happy rolled up the devided between them. Peter bit his lip, looking down. It was a longish ride from Midtown to the Stark Tower, so Peter took out his homework and began to work through the problems.

However, finishing his work left Peter with a feeling of being on edge, excitement and anxiety twisting themselves together. He was thrilled to see what his first day would bring, but was terrified that he would mess it up. The Parker luck pities no one, after all.

Eventually, and far too soon (in Peter's opinion), the homework was finished. Trying to find a way to entertain himself, he took out his phone out of his jean pocket and headed to Instagram. Upon opening the app, he tapped on his profile picture, and then his recent post.

[Image: Obviously taken from a high vantage point, it depicts the sun beginning to set. Buildings are covered in soft golden light.]

\------nedthehack, mj.crisis, and 21 others liked this

xeter.xarker: its golden hour ✨

\------3 Comments:

nedthehack: wow things my best friend did; that.

mj.crisis: nice.

betty.xx: so pretty!! golden hour is the best for photography 😁

Peter let a smile cross his face, Betty was in his advanced photography class, and had always been friendly despite them not being close. She also tended to stick up for him when Flash's taunts went too far. She also had a crush on Ned, and Peter knew for a _fact_ that Ned liked her back.

Suddenly the car came to a stop, and the devider rolled down. Peter quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket after closing Instagram to save battery power.

"We're here, kid," Happy said gruffly, before opening the driver side door and exiting the car. Peter scrambled to follow, throwing the strap of his light blue backpack over his shoulder, clumsily opening the door, and stumbling out of the car. Happy was standing calmly next to the door, waiting.

As Peter closed the car door, Happy walked over to him, holding out a black lanyard with a badge. On the badge was his school picture, next to it was his name, and something that looked similar to a barcode. At Peter's confused look, Happy put the lanyard over the boy's head and around his neck.

"That's your badge. You need it to use the elevators and to access Tony's floors. Don't lose it." Happy pointed a finger at Peter to emphasize his point. Peter simply nodded in confirmation, nervously looking around for the first time.

They were parked in a large garage, about a dozen expensive looking cars were also parked here. Several blacks, a few whites, and one pink, but they were mostly Iron Man red.

Fitting.

Happy began to walk towards an elevator, and Peter fumbled to follow, his beat up converse squeaking in protest of the amount of force Peter used to quickly catch up to Happy.

Happy rolled his eyes, and scanned his own card. The elevator then arrived, the two stepping inside. As the elevator closed, a familiar voice came.

"Welcome back, Mr. Hogan and Mr. Parker," Friday's voice was tinted with what seemed like cheerfulness.

"Could- could you just call me Peter, Ms. Friday ma'am?" Peter stuttered through his sentence, looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course, Peter," Friday spoke again, her voice betraying fondness with a tinge of amusement.

That was _seriously_ cool. How did Mr. Stark manage to make an AI sound _human?_ Peter wouldve honestly mistaken Friday as human, her voice betrayed _emotion._ He really needed to ask Mr. Stark to teach him, because his AI's were _so cool._

Then the elevators opened, revealing the most magnificent sight Peter Parker had seen in his short fourteen (almost fifteen!) years of life, a spacious lab, filled with futuristic looking inventions and equipment. Two large robots were roaming the lab, one wearing a dunce cap. Mr. Stark was sitting at a desk, more casual than he had ever seen him. The man wore a grease-stained t-shirt and loose jeans.

The man stood, coming over to the two as they walked further into the lab.

Mr. Stark clapped Peter on the shoulder, nodding his goodbye to Happy as he lead Peter into the lab by a gentle hand on the shoulder blade. Peter was a mix of nervous and awkward, and it seemed Mr. Stark could sense it.

"Kid, pull up a chair and let me show you the blueprints for a nanotech Iron Man suit." Tony said, gesturing at a table as a series of holograms appeared above it, and Peter's only thought was _'so cool.'_

The two launched into work, and it was almost nine before they realized that Peter had to go home because of, y'know, school.

-

"Hey Dum-E," Peter said affectionately as he gently patted the bot, who gave a soft series of beeps in response. Another set of beeps came from Peter's right, and he turned to give pats to U as well. In the four months he had been working for Mr. Stark, Peter had slowly grown to adore the bots. He pretended to drink their smoothies, and pretended to not notice when Dum-E stole fire extinguishers.

Most of all, Peter had grown close to Mr. Stark. Despite the man's reputation for being cold and cut off, Peter had wormed his way past Tony's defenses and into his heart. Their relationship eventually went from mentor/mentee to some sort of undefined father/son situation.

The change came slowly, through dozens of small situations and actions that brought them closer.

-

It started with increasing physical contact.

Peter had been working on blue prints for a few weeks, creating what was basically an animatronic bird. It had started as a joke, just a small idea given to him by the 'birds work for the bourgeoisie' video. From there, Peter realized it wasn't a _bad_ idea. Eventually, the blue prints were complete. So, Peter finally worked up the courage to show Mr. Stark.

Upon showing him, the man clapped him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair while Peter beamed.

Another time, the two had ordered in pizza on a particularly late-running Friday lab day. Peter, despite being a relatively clean eater, had gotten a small bit of sauce on his chin.

Tony had pointed it out. However, before Peter could reach up to wipe off the sauce using his sweater sleeve, Tony had reached out with his thumb and wiped it off while muttering about a 'cucciolo disordinato'. Then they went on and finished all six boxes of pizza.

Later on, Peter had innocently asked about how he had met a cool wizard slash doctor, and Tony had answered. He told Peter about Siberia, Extremis, and his new abilities.

Tony didn't even get to finish telling Peter about what the new abilities were, before Peter had slammed into him with a hug, taking him off guard. It was just then Tony realized Peter was a _child._ He was a kid, a kid with enhanced abilities, but still a kid with a childlike mind and emotions. Peter was a child and somehow trusted Tony, of all people. So, low and behold, Tony hugged Peter back tightly.

Then it turned into Mr. Stark's increasingly paternal habits.

One Saturday lab marathon ended with Peter Parker falling into a peaceful sleep at his own personal work desk. Tony had just looked at him fondly, and called May Parker for her permission to have Peter spend the night. She had agreed when she saw the sleeping boy through the video call.

Tony, after hanging up, was handed a blanket by Dum-E. He did not question where the loving bot had gotten the blanket, but thanked him.

Tony walked to Peter's sleeping form, softly draping the blanket over him, before lifting him up. Tony softly cradled Peter bridal style, watcing fondly as the boy twitched in his sleep, hands going to cling to Tony's sweatshirt. Peter was _frighteningly_ light, 100lbs soaking wet. When testing his abilities, they found that he had jello-like bones that accounted for his flexibility, and weighed less than regular bones.

Tony carried him to a spare bedroom in his penthouse, using his enhanced strength to hold Peter with one arm as he peeled back the blankets. He settled Peter onto the bed, and covered him back up. Tony didn't have to worry about waking the boy up so he could take off his own binder, as he had implemented a new rule of 'take off binders after arriving at the tower' due to too many instances of Peter forgetting to take it off and hurting his ribs.

If anyone asked, he would completely deny it, but Tony _may_ have sat and stared at Peter for half an hour, just to make sure he wasn't going to wake up and panic. 

Eventually, lab days sometimes led to movie nights now that Peter had begun to spend every Saturday night at the tower. The spare bedroom had quickly become Peter's room.

One particular movie night, they were watching Aladdin. Peter was just so tired, and Mr. Stark was so warm. He ended up inching towards Mr. Stark, and slowly but surely worked his way under the man's arm to put his head on his shoulder.

Mr. Stark had stiffened up, but relaxed after a second. To Peter's surprise, the man had begun to softly card his fingers through Peter's unruly curly hair. It had lulled Peter to sleep, and he had woken up in his bed several hours later.

**-**

"Hey kid," Peter was broken out of his musing by a hand ruffling his hair, "what are you thinking about so hard?"

Peter turned to look at the man, "Nothing Mr. Stark- woah what is that!?"

Peter cut himself off as Mr. Stark pulled up a holographic diagram of a project named 'The Iron Spider Suit'.

Tony just smiled fondly.

As their lab day came to an end, Tony found himself disappointed that his the kid had to leave. So, he walked the kid down to the car when Happy arrived to take him home. Thankfully, Happy was less cold to the boy now that Peter had begun to worm his way into Happy's heart as well.

Tony wasn't entirely oblivious idiot, contrary to popular belief. He loved the kid like his son, but Peter already had a loving aunt. There was no reason for Tony to mess that up.

As Peter got in the car, he turned around to wave at Tony, "Bye dad, see you tomorrow!"

Then the car drove away, and Tony decided.

_Fuck what he thought before, this was his kid._

_-_

Peter wanted to die. He wanted to curl up in a little hole in the most remote part of Australia and never speak again. He wanted to become an absolute hermit living in Kansas and only leave his house for food.

He just called Tony Stark dad. He called his mentor slash Iron Man slash a literal Avenger, 'dad'. Peter was mortified.

Upon arriving home, he called Ned and told him everything. To which Ned replied:

"Finally. You've called him dad while talking to me five times in the past week. He's your dad, dude."

Peter had hung up in embarressment.

Once May had gotten home, he had ranted to her about everything, before dramatically falling onto the couch and whining.

May had simply smiled, "It'll be fine, Peter."

-

The next morning, Peter was at school. May, however, was seated on her couch with Tony Stark, the two discussing what to do in this situation.

"I want you to have partial custody of Peter."

"I want to have partial custody of Peter."

They said at the same time, their eyes widening whe they realized what had happened.

May cleared her throat, "Well, that settles that. I would feel more secure knowing that Peter has someone else for the times I can't be there."

"I want to be there-" Tony said quickly, "I want to be there for him."

"Good, I want you there for him. I know you well enough to assume you already have the papers nessicary."

Tony looked at her sheepishly as he pulled a folder out from behind his back.

"Okay, Tony. Give me those papers."

With the signing of the papers done, Peter Parkers legal guardians were now May Parker and Tony Stark.

-

Later that day, Tony arrived at the repaired Avengers Compound for their mandatory training. Upon arriving to the gym, he noted that everyone was there. Rhodey was stretching, having made a full recovery due to a small amount of Extremis, just enough to heal him, but not enough to cause enhancements. Hope was wrapping her hands to box T'Challa, Vision was floating next to Stephen, who was also flying.

Prompty, Tony announced, "I have a kid now."

There were a variety of responses, a "What the fuck?" From Hope, a "Congratulations!" From T'Challa, "Do you mean Peter?" From Vision, a nod from Stephen, and a "I better get to meet my nephew." From Rhodey.

"Wait, hold on, elaborate, please." Hope said, walking over as she finished wrapping her hands.

One long explanation and harsh training later, Tony found himself alone in the company of Stephen for the first time in a while.

Stephen turned to him, "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Gandalf?"

"You'll be a great father."

Tony smirked and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Of course I'll be, I'm me."

Stephen shook his head with a smile on his face, just as Tony's phone beeped. He pulled out his phone, and smiled at the screen.

"Peter?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied, standing from his sitting position on the floor, "I better head out."

Stephen stopped him as he was about to leave, "Seriously, Tony. You'll be fine."

-

Peter arrived at the tower as usual, and was in a particularly good mood. Today was the first time Happy hadn't closed the devider in the car, and had actually _listened_ to his rambling!

Peter's mood was slightly dampened when dad Mr. Stark had said to go to the penthouse instead of the lab, but it was still time with his dad mentor.

As Peter arrived to the penthouse, he froze when he saw Aunt May on the sofa next to Mr. Stark.

"Honey, have a seat."

Peter did as he was told, looking at them with confusion written on his face.

"What's going on?" He asks, mind racing with the possibilities.

_I can't intern here anymore, Mr. Stark hates me for calling him dad-_

"Nothing bad- promise." The man says, looking at Peter with soft eyes.

Peterd posture relaxes just a smidge as his eyes dart between the two of them.

"Well, Peter," May begins, "Tony and I decided to share custody of you. Just in case something happens and I'm not there."

Oh, thats not bad.

"See, told you it's nothing bad, kid." Tony said, leading Peter to believe he might have secret thought-reading powers.

"Oh, alright, um- cool." Peter said awkwardly. What else was he supposed to say?

"Alright!" May exclaimed, "I have to head to work, I have the night shift so you're going to be staying here tonight. Love you, sweetheart. Be good."

"Love you too! And I'm always good!"

That made Tony scoff as Peter's aunt was taken down by the elevator.

_"_ What? I am!"

"Like hell you are, kid," Tony paused, getting up to sit back down next to Peter, "Okay, Pete. I think we need to have a talk."

_Oh no, here it comes. You screwed up, Parker-_

"I would love it if you called me dad-"

_Huh!?_

_"_ If you want to call me dad, I would be honored, kid. I'm completely fine with it. I see you as my kid anyways-"

Tony was cut off by an armful of a spider-child. Peter had leaped at him, hugging him tightly. Tony instincually hugged back, one hand moving to softly card through Peter's curls.

"It's okay, kid."

Then a soft voice came, muffled by Tony's chest, "Thank you dad."

"No problem, Pete."

In that moment Tony knew; there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his son.

Peter ended up falling asleep while they watched reruns of _Hey, Arnold!,_ and Tony had simply carried him to bed, laying him down and tucking the blankets in over him. Before he thought twice, he pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

Tony tool his leave, muttering a soft, "Friday? Light's off. Wake me up when he gets up."

"Of course, boss." Her voice came softly, the lights dimming slowly until they were off as Tony closed the door.

The man headed to bed himself, falling asleep quicker than any night since Siberia.

-

Morning came, and found Tony Stark face to face with a few visitor's. In his livingroom was Rhodey and Pepper, both seated on the sofa and peacefully chatting. They looked up as Tony came in.

"We came over to meet our nephew, and to see you, but mostly meet our nephew," Rhodey spoke as Pepper nodded along. She had been supportive of his mentorship of the kid, and had been thrilled when she had gotten a call one night, Tony calling to ask her to get guardianship papers.

"Alright, you two. Slow down, he's still asleep. How about we order breakfast and _then_ I wake him up?"

The two nodded their agreement, as Tony spoke to Friday.

"Fri, place an order for a bunch of breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, pancakes. We have two enhanced and two average metabolisms here."

The three sat and spoke as the food arrived, and Tony went to wake Peter.

He entered the kid's room, noting that he should really have it re-done to be personalized to the kid soon. Tony walked to Peter's sleeping form, lightly pushing the hair back from his son's forehead.

"Hey, cucciolo. Time to wake up."

Peter shifted, face scrunching up, "I'm not a puppy." He slurred, eyes opening to meet Tony's.

"Okay, cucciolo. Breakfast arrived and you have some people that really want to meet you. Get up and get ready." Tony kissed Peter on the top of the head as the boy sat up, before heading out of the room.

Peter was curious at the mention of people wanting to meet him, was it the avengers? Because that would be seriously awesome and amazing.

He threw his legs out of bed, taking off his pajama clothes before snatching his binder from the dresser.

After struggling into it, Peter opened the closet door, revealing dozens out outfits his dad had bought him. Shaking his head, Peter grabbed a light yellow sweater and black track pants.

He may have tripped several times in his attempts to put the pants on quickly, but he eventually did get them on.

Peter opened his door, letting the smell of food lead him to the living room. Upon entering, Peter froze.

In front of him was Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, and Colonel James Rhodes, a.k.a WAR MACHINE. This was definitely one of the best days of Peter's life.

"Hey, kid. So Pepper and Rhodey wanted to meet you. Come on over here."

Peter practically skipped over, breifly observing the smiles on the two guests' faces. Peter took a seat next to his dad.

"Hi, hello. I'm, I'm uh, Peter. Parker." The two smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Pepper, and this is James. It's nice to meet you Peter."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes."

"Jeez, Tones. How the hell did you get such a polite kid? Just call me Rhodey, kid."

"And call me Pepper." The woman interjected, a soft smile on her face.

With introductions out of the way, the quartet began to eat. They made small talk, eventually venturing to talking about Tony's most memorable embarressing moments at M.I.T.. Thanks to Rhodey, Peter now had a plethora of stories about his dad.

Just after breakfast is when Rhodey's phone pinged.

The other three looked at Rhodey as he pulled out his phone.

After a moment, the man let out a huff of laughter, "The others are getting jealous that I got to meet Peter, they're on their way to storm the tower, according to Hope. "

Peter blinked in surprise, Tony had told the _Avengers_ about him?

Tony smiled, and turned to Peter, "You ready to meet the Avengers?"

Peter froze, a smile quickly appearing on his face, "Hell yeah!"

"Language!"

"English!" 

Tony and Peter stared at eachother for a moment, Pepper and Rhodey bursting into laughter at the two's interaction.

A few minutes later, Friday's voice interrupted their chat.

"Boss, the Avengers are here."

"Bring em' up, babygirl."

It was just then that the elevator doors opened. Vision was the first out, flying face-first into the wall, before righting himself to face the group. Stephen flew in, much calmer than Vision, and landed next to Rhodey. T'Challa speed-walked from the elevator, a smile on his face. The last was Hope, walking out camly.

"Team," Tony nodded to them, "meet Peter." He nodded to Peter, who had frozen staring at the group.

Noting the team's (mostly Vision's) excitment and not wanting to scare the poor child, Hope stepped up first, "Hi Peter, I'm Hope. Its really nice to meet you. " she held out her hand to shake, Peter taking it after a second.

"Hi, nice to meet you too!" Peter beamed at her as she took a seat next to him, a smile creeping onto her face. Tony noticed the smile and realized his son's mood really was contagious.

Next was Stephen, not shaking Peter's hand but giving him a kind smile. Then T'Challa introduced himself, ruffling the kid's hair, which made Peter laugh. Lastly it was Vision, who happily zoomed over, taking the seat directly next to Peter.

Tony noted that they would get along perfectly.

The team plus Peter and Pepper sat there, speaking and bonding, for a long while.

Peter and Vision got along splendidly, the two automatically attaching to eachother. Tony hypothesized that it was because Vision was technically young, having been created a short while ago.

Once it got late, the team decided to order in dinner. Nine pepperoni pizzas for Peter, Rhodey and Vision, a Hawaiian pizza for Hope, a cheese pizza for Pepper, and nine meat lovers pizzas for T'Challa, Tony, and Stephen.

So, they feasted. By the end of dinner, Peter had begun calling Pepper 'Aunt Pepper' and Rhodey 'Uncle Rhodey', much to the two's delight.

It took a bit, but the rest of the team finally got Peter to stop calling them 'Mrs. Hope Van Dyne ma'am, Mr. King T'Challa sir, and Mr. Dr. Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme', and actually call them by their first names.

Eventually, conversation died off in wake of the team noticing Peter and Vision had both fallen asleep. The two were leaning against eachother, breathing soft.

Strange's cloak unwrapped from his shoulders, silently floating over to the two sleeping boys. It laid itself across them, covering them tightly.

Strange's voice broke the silence, "I believe my cloak has taken a liking to your son, Tony."

Tony just smiled, "It's difficult for someone not to."

Eventually, the team bid eachother goodbye. They, luckily, had their own floors in the tower, and headed to explore their areas and sleep.

Tony simply smiled at the sight of his two sons asleep on the couch, with a sentient cloak wrapped around them. Tony knew letting them sleep on the couch was a slightly bad idea, but he didn't want to risk waking one up while moving the other. So, he decided to just let them sleep.

Tony headed to his room after asking Friday to turn the lights off to the living room, and got ready for bed. He went through the motions of brushing his teeth, changing into a an old M.I.T sweatshirt and sweat pants, and having Friday turn the lights off. As he laid down, his phone began to ring. He groaned.

"Friday, time?"

"Eleven fourty-two P.M, Boss."

Tony was confused as to who the hell could be calling this late. But, had a bad feeling in his chest. A feeling that something was extremely _wrong_ , and he braced himself for the worst as he picked up his phone, placing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Tony tried to force his voice to sound even, even as it shook.

"Hello. Is this Tony Stark?" It was a woman's voice, sounding friendly but with a tinge of sadness. His heart began to sink down towards his feet as a cold feeling creeped up his limbs.

"Yeah, this is him."

_Something's not okay_

"My name is Doctor Mandy Rodriguez, I'm calling from Metro-General Hospital on behalf of May Parker, are you free to come in?"

_Definitely not okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For bonus content, check out my blog!  
> https://galaxylagoon.blogspot.com/


	3. On Hold

Hi! I'm sorry to inform you all, but this fic (along with my other one) is going on temporary hold. Regular updates has never been my specialty, and my mental health is kinda wacky at the moment. I will try my best to eventually restart these works, thank you for reading!

If you want updates about the future of my writing, works, and bonus information and content such as art, take a peek at my blog!

[GalaxyLagoon's Writing Cove](https://galaxylagoon.blogspot.com/)

I will be posting to it frequently and it's a great way for me to connect outside of my works so that the fics don't get clogged up with messages. 

Thank you for being patient, and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, and nonbinary pals- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For bonus content, check out my blog!  
> https://galaxylagoon.blogspot.com/


End file.
